Heart of Water
by yunianora
Summary: Tras haber sido resucitados todos sus Generales y viendo la enorme derrota sufrida a manos de Atenea, Poseidón decide utilizar de nuevo dos míticas Escamas que antaño habían sido censuradas por su peligroso poder...


Fic mío y de **Karen Tigre Blanco** (**KTB**)

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, el resto de personajes de la historia son de nuestra propiedad y esta historia no persigue ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro.

Por cierto, el lemon del que se habla será en capítulos más adelantados y avisaremos antes de su publicación por si no queréis leerlos.

¡Hola! Bueno, tras una gran ausencia por nuestra parte (mil perdones, pero hay veces que las malas rachas parecen no despegarse de una) aquí estamos de nuevo con este fic, que fue nuestra primera idea conjunta. ¡Esperamos que os guste y que nos hagáis llegar vuestras opiniones!

Yunianora y KTB

* * *

><p>Heart of Water<p>

Capítulo 1

Llegada

Sentada de brazos cruzados sobre su cama con las piernas estiradas, la espalda contra la pared y una cara de enfado impresionante, Violet miró como alguien abría la puerta de su habitación y entraba dentro. A pesar de que estaba oscuras, pues había bajado la persiana y tenía las luces apagadas, reconoció a su mejor amigo por dos cosas. Una: su manía de entrar sin llamar a la puerta. Dos: por la forma en que las cadenas que llevaba puestas hacían ruido al andar. Apenas un par de segundos después, la joven se encontró siendo atacada con cosquillas por parte de Dante.

—¿Qué parte de estar cabreada es la que no entiendes? —le preguntó Violet, saltando de la cama para escapar de las cosquillas y abriendo la persiana de la habitación para dejar pasar la luz.

—Sabes que el enfado no existe en mi mundo particular.

—Tú y tus chorradas de punky —le dijo la chica fingiendo condescendencia y mirando a Dante de arriba a abajo.

Sí, realmente era un punky. En estado puro. Tanto por sus ropas negras de cuero, los adornos de cadenas y calaveras y las prendas en colores chillones que resaltaban sobre las demás y sin contar los tres piercings de su oreja izquierda y su enorme cresta de pelo con mechas verdes y violetas engominado. Añadiendo que el chico medía más de un metro noventa y estaba muy bien musculado. El macarra de diecisiete años al que casi todas las chicas se rifaban.

—Gótica —le replicó él.

¿Podría considerar a Violet una gótica? Observó la silueta recortada de su amiga contra la luz de la ventana. Era alta, y tenía una figura impresionante. Tanto que de no ser porque eran casi como hermanos no habría vacilado en ligar con ella. Ese día Violet vestía unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados, una camiseta de color violeta oscuro de estilo nadador, sus ya desgastadas Converse negras y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Los ojos violetas de ella se entrecerraron y lo observaron con un gesto divertido. Sí, se podía decir que era una gótica, tanto por su aspecto, como por su manera de comportarse a veces y sus gustos musicales, pero no dejaba de ser la chica más loca y divertida que había conocido en toda su vida. Además, de que ella no se maquillaba nada, nunca. A opinión de él, no le hacía falta, ya era increíblemente guapa así. Claro está que la opinión de ella distaba mucho de la de Dante. Y eso que su amigo tenía mucha experiencia con las chicas. Demasiado.

—Pringado mujeriego—dijo Violet, mientras soltaba una carcajada y recogía su maleta —No quiero irme...

—Yo no quiero que te vayas. Echaré de menos tirarte encima al doberman de los Agentes de Seguridad, es increíble que ese perro me haga más caso a mí que a ellos.

—Umpf... Creo que me marcho, viéndolo por ese lado, estoy harta de irme siempre para cama llena de babas de chucho.

Tras atravesar el largo pasillo que los separaba de la entrada principal mientras se empujaban y se lanzaban sus últimas pullas llegaron a junto una chica rubia de ojos azules que los esperaba allí. La joven, de unos quince años, esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y dijo:

—Hola, yo soy Thetis, tu "recogedora" —Hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos y luego le tendió una mano a la chica.

—Violet, la basura que vienes a barrer —le respondió la de los ojos violetas, mientras le daba le apretaba la mano y soltaba una carcajada. Al ver la cara de incomprensión de Thetis se explicó—: Como dices que eres mi recogedora... yo seré lo que hay que barrer. Me preguntó quién será la escoba.

Dante miró a su amiga con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos:

—NO la traigas de vuelta, por favor —le dijo el chico a Thetis mientras señalaba a Violet con un dedo acusador.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la morena, fingiendo inocencia.

—¿Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Claro que es una broma, tonta —le respondió él mientras negaba con la cabeza y la abrazaba.

Tras un largo abrazo de despedida, que Thethis incluso llegó a pensar que acabaría en beso pero que al parecer no eran las intenciones de los dos chavales, la rubia dijo mientras señalaba su reloj:

—¿Nos vamos ya? Es que tengo a la otra esperando...

Violet le dio un último y rápido abrazo a Dante y recogió su enorme maleta de ruedas mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿La otra? —preguntó.

—Sí, no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos al avión privado hago las presentaciones.

—Me parece bien —comentó Violet, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Thetis, preocupaba.

—Sí, pero tu calla. Que no se entere Dante, o me fastidiará hasta el fin de mis días.

—Pues él está igual que tú... —le respondió la rubia, mientras se giraba para mirar al chico. Quien, efectivamente, también estaba llorando.

Ambos chicos se señalaron y se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia a la vez. Llorando y riéndose a la vez el uno del otro. "Definitivamente, amigos locos hasta el final... y más allá" pensó Violet, mientras se subía a una limusina negra para llegar al avión privado detrás de Thetis y preguntándose cuánto dinero tendría su nueva familia para permitirse tantos lujos. No tardaría en descubrir que realmente no había sido adoptada, para su enorme alegría, sino que había sido sacada del orfanato para otros planes...

—Llegáis tarde —dijo una chica, sentada en las escaleras del avión, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Giró la muñeca, le echó un breve vistazo a su reloj y añadió—: Muy tarde.

—¿Esa es la otra chica que me decías? —le preguntó Violet a Thetis.

—No, soy un fantasma —le respondió irónicamente la joven sentada, recalcando con énfasis la última palabra.

Violet soltó una carcajada y le dijo:

—No, si yo lo preguntaba porque igual eras otra "recogedora"...

—¡Qué va! Eso sólo lo es Thetis, yo soy más guay que eso —dijo con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La chica guardó su libro y se levantó de un salto.

—Yo soy Ash, ¿y tú?

La joven era alta, pero más baja que Violet, de pelo negro corto revuelto y ojos grandes del mismo color. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros flojos con múltiples bolsillos y unos tirantes que llevaba colgando, porque puestos no quedaban nada bien, y una sudadera negra. Por su forma de vestir, Violet dedujo que era una persona normal, aunque un poco macarra.

—Violet —le respondió la morena, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida por el salto de la otra.

—Bueno, chicas, me alegro de que me evitarais eso de "Ash Violet, Violet Ash", pero tenemos que marcharnos. No quiero impacientar a Julián, no es muy recomendable, ya os daréis cuenta.

—Con que así se llama, vale... —comentó Ash mientras subía las escaleras y entraba en el avión.

Violet le hizo un gesto a Thetis para que pasara ella de primera. La rubia se subió al avión, y desde lo alto de las escaleras, vio como la chica buscaba la manera de coger su enorme maleta y le dijo:

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No es necesario, gracias.

—Pero debe pesar mucho...

—Por favor —le pidió Violet mientras hacía un gesto de "bah" y levantaba su maleta del suelo, con una mueca que daba a entender que pesaba demasiado—, tengo poca fuerza, pero por quedar bien se hace de todo.

Tras acarrear con su maleta a dentro del avión, un enorme esfuerzo que hizo que le dolieran los brazos pero su orgullo la impulsó a conseguirlo, entró, la dejó por una esquina y se sentó en un sillón al lado de Ash.

—Em... ¿a ti también te adoptaron? —le preguntó.

—No, yo voy a ser la futura guardaespaldas del señorito Julián —le respondió Ash con un tonito de retintín y soltando una risita entre dientes como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ah —comentó Violet mientras enarcaba una ceja y pensaba: "Ésto es muy rarito"—, interesante.

—Mucho —dijo la otra chica mientras soltaba una carcajada. Cuando consiguió dejar de reírse le preguntó a Violet—: Oye, ¿y de qué orfanato vienes?

—Del Rose Blackness...

—¿Traducido del inglés significa "aumenta la oscuridad"? —le preguntó Thetis, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Sí, somos de lo más marginado que hay... —le respondió Violet mientras se reía.

—Hombre, vuestra fama... muy buena no es —comentó Ash—. Pero que sea verdad lo que dicen es otra cosa.

—Déjame adivinar —Violet se frotó la barbilla mientras adoptaba un falso gesto pensativo—, góticos, emos, punkys... Todos con historias que parecen una película de terror y con un equipo impresionante de psicólogos para ayudarnos. Y eso quitando a un lado a los yonkis...

—Bueno... —dijo la que anteriormente había hablado de la fama del Rose Blackness—, más o menos.

—Esa es la versión light —sonrió Violet, y soltó una carcajada cuando vio la cara de "Dios mío" que había puesto Thetis.

Aunque en realidad la rubia pensaba más bien un "Poseidón mío".

El avión aterrizó media hora después, y las tres chicas bajaron y se encaminaron hacia una enorme mansión blanca en la que las esperaban.

Resoplando por el peso de su maleta, Violet comentó:

—Creo que mi orgullo intenta matarme...

—¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó Ash, mientras la otra la escrutaba con la mirada, puesto que llevaba su maleta, una mochila grande, una bandolera también grande y un estuche de un instrumento musical.

—No, aunque gracias de todas maneras, tú ya vas bastante cargada...

—Bah, ¡ésto no es nada!

Thetis esbozó una sonrisa mientras se les adelantaba a las chicas para ir marcándoles el camino que debían seguir, puesto que no quería que se perdieran por el enorme jardín de la mansión. "Bueno, me parece que me llevaré bien con las dos nuevas generales... Aunque, Violet necesita hacer pesas —y le echó un vistazo a Ash, que parecía cansada, pero no por el peso que cargaba, sino por lo que ya habían caminado—, y Ash correr mucho".

Cuando llegaron delante de la puerta principal de la mansión, Ash se dejó caer al suelo y Violet soltó su maleta mientras se frotaba las manos rojas. Mirando la enorme mansión, la primera dijo:

—Y yo pensando que estas casas sólo existían en las películas...

La puerta se abrió y un mayordomo las invitó a pasar mientras les aseguraba que su equipaje lo cargarían los criados, algo que hizo que ambas chicas nuevas soltaran un suspiro de alivio. Tras caminar por un larguísimo, para desgracia de Ash, pasillo llegaron a lo que consideraron el salón, donde un grupo de ocho chicos las esperaban sentados en unos sofás de cuero blanco, excepto uno que vestía una extraña túnica que recordaba a la de los griegos que estaba en un enorme sillón de color azul chillón.

—Me parece que me tenéis que explicar muchas cosas... —masculló Violet, y luego se dirigió a Ash—: Que tú ya sabes.

—No lo sabes tú bien... —le respondió la otra chica, mientras soltaba una risilla y le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

* * *

><p>¿Os gustó? ¿No? ¿Creéis que quedaría mejor si cambiáramos algo? ¡Ese tipo de cosas nos las podéis comentar por aquí! Por si no queréis dejar un review por la razón que sea, también podéis contactar conmigo (Yunianora) por mi hotmail:<p>

yunia_

O por mi blog:

.com

O con KTB mediante un correo a su e-mail:

¡Besos! ^^


End file.
